totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluto
Bluto, labeled as The Jerk is a contestant from Total Drama Tourism. He is one of the ten newcomers and was originally on Team Newbie's. He will be returning for Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Biography Bluto has never been a happy guy. Kid's picked on him in kindergarten by calling him fat and he got very mad and became a bully and a jerk. He got expelled from Kindergarten shortly after this happened. He has problems with his family as well. Especially with his younger sister who shaved his hair off when he was sleeping and he's been mad at her even since she did that. He's been expelled from every school he's been two so he ended up having to be home schooled. Bluto pretty much refuses to get along with anyone which lead to him being a single person and doing things by himself. He started watching Total Drama hoping to see what it was like and tried to audition but didn't make it making him upset. Total Drama Oweguy Bluto first appeared in Where Are They Now?: A TDO Reunion Special as one of Oweguy's helpers during the Gemmie Awards. When they lost Oweguy took them for his new reality show leaving the other past contestants pursuing them. Bluto drove Oweguy's limo while heading to New York but Jasmine's bus catches up to them and Marine fires Pete's bag of pig was onto the limo causing it to lose control. The bus then fell off a cliff but luckily Jasmine's bra saved them but the limo then crashes into the bus. Bluto was very angry at them and Kuro already thought he was a jerk and Jerry was upset at him for leaving him behind. After a search team went out to find help Bluto and the others were rescued by Oweguy and brought to the old camp where Oweguy announced the new season and Bluto becomes one of the ten new contestants for next season. Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism Bluto went home and graduated high school after almost having to repeat the twelfe grade. His parents were happy but then told him to look for a college. Bluto wasn't ready yet but years later he decided to join the navy because his grandfather used to be in it and his parents thought that would making him feel less angry. However he got assigned as the ship's cook and didn't like it very much. He complained about it to the captain but that lead to him getting kicked out. He didn't want to tell his parents so he just stayed out at sea by taking a boat that the navy people lent to him. During his time out at sea he grew his hair back along with a beard and after being out at sea doing nothing for a long time he decided to return home. He felt like returning to Total Drama, remembering his unfair loss last season and signed up for Oweguy's upcoming reality show. Bluto joined Total Drama Sci-Fi Action to get away from his horrible time at the navy and to also make his parents proud. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action In Welcome to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Bluto was the fourth contestant to step out of the bus. He mentioned that he'd forgotten the smell of the city due to being out at sea. Nianah told him that he should've returned earlier. After the contestants had arrived Oweguy gave them a tour of their new location, an abandoned science site. Once the tour was finished Oweguy dropped them off at their cabins where they got settled. Bluto complained about why Pete didn't have cable even though he lived in a city now. The boys decided their beds by using an alphabetical order which Bluto argreed to. Afterwards Oweguy assigned teams and Bluto was put on the Explosive Mines team. Oweguy then said that the first challenge would be tomorrow morning and when it came time for the challenge giant shadows appeared over them and Bluto said "Oh crap" when he saw them. The shadows weren't going to be revealed until next episode due to Oweguy ending it on a cliffhanger. Trivia *Bluto recieved two peanut bags and placed tenth. He was the first contestant eliminated during the merge. *Fanfiction2010 gave me the idea and name for Bluto. *Bluto is named and based off of Bluto from Popeye according to Fanfiction2010. *In his newer image I gave him a sailor outfit and beard to make a referance to Popeye because he is based off of Bluto from Popeye. File:Bluto.png|Bluto as he appeared in Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action